


Broken

by CoHeroes_Handon



Series: A Song for you [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scared Hope, sad song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoHeroes_Handon/pseuds/CoHeroes_Handon
Summary: Landon writes a song about Hope after they broke upThis is in 3x02 when Hope and Landon were on the docks, lets just say they broke upThis song (Broken) is written and sang by Jonah Kagen but lets just say Landon wrote itAlso we vist Hopes trauma of being in Malivore
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: A Song for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181063
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Pull me out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would suggest listening to the song while reading the lyrics so it doesn't sound like a bunch of words

After him and Hope broke up, he would always go to the docks because it reminded him of her, yes they were both to a fault for the break up, Hope wanted to send him to the prison world and Landon thought she couldn't handle him being human.

His heart ached for her, he wanted to tell her he was sorry but with Landon dealing with the loss of his brother he thought now might not be the right time.

He walked to the docks after school ended with his guitar in hand and a piece of paper and pen in the other hand, When he got there he sat on the edge and placed the paper and pen down while positioning the guitar in his lap.

Landon started strumming the string to create a beautiful melody.

**I'm broken, tell you I'm fine**

**But you wouldn't believe me**

**If you knew the things that crossed my mind**

**And I'm hurting, but I show no sign**

**'Cause I'm afraid to give in, Break down and waste your time**

**(Two, three)**

**Now I'm begging you to come and pull me out the fire**

**Come and save me like you did when we were young**

**Oh please come bring me up from my lowest, take me higher**

**Can you see me through the ashes and the smoke?**

**I'm lonely, It's been so long**

**Since I've felt loved, smiled, felt strong**

**And what can I do when I'm not friends with my reflection**

**When I don't understand affection like you do**

**(Two, three)**

**I'm begging you to come and pull me out the fire**

**Come and save me like you did when we were young**

**Oh please come bring me up from my lowest, take me higher**

**can you see me through the ashes and the smoke?**

**You say that you'll help me, tell me I'm worth it**

**But I don't deserve it, I don't deserve it**

**It's easy for you 'cause you know you're perfect**

**And I need your hand but I don't want to burn it**

**There's blood on the counter and tears on the pages**

**While I write you a letter and then I quickly erase it**

**I'm shattered and beat down, broken and weak now**

**So I'm begging you to come and pull me out the fire**

**Come quickly, 'cause I'm burning up inside**

**Oh please just bring me up from my lowest, take me higher**

**Can you see me through the ashes and the smoke?**

**Pull me out**

**Pull me out**

**Pull me out**

He finishes the song and sighs looking at the sky and closing his eyes "I miss you Hope" He whispers, he looks down at the blank piece of paper and he picks up the pen and starts writing down the lyrics.

He's half way through when he realizes that it got a whole lot darker the sun was almost behind the mountains, Landon just stared at the still water when flashbacks hit him of the first time he sang to Hope.

**_Flashback_ **

_I just finished sing to Hope, she grabbed my head and pulled me closer to kiss her, I placed my hand on the side of her head seeing if I could get closer than I already was._

_Hope was the first to pull away and when I opened my eyes to look at her a small tear fell down from her beautiful blue eyes._

_I chuckled softly and my eyes started to water, she smiled and my heart fluttered, It was crazy how the little things she does can make me fall harder for her._

_"That was beautiful Landon" She said with her soft voice._

_I smiled widely_

_**Present Time** _

I opened my eyes to see nothing but still water, no Hope and my happiness was gone to.

It took me a while to finally stand up and walk back to the school, I hoped not to run into anyone especially Hope seeing as that would make my heart ache for her even more.

But as I approached the front doors I saw Hope sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, writing in her journal.

I took another step closer, I wasn't sure if I wanted to get her attention, maybe I did.

She must have heard me because she snapped her head up to look at who it was and her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Hey" Hope said softly, It looked like she tried to curl her lips into a small smile.

"Hey" I said walking towards her and she stood up, "What are you doing out here?" I asked.

She paused before answering "Oh uh I-I was just out here clearing my head, the past few day have been a little stressful with the Malivore monsters and uh y-you" she stuttered on the last part and scratched her head looking away from me, my eyes widened in surprise, "I-I'm gonna go inside now" Hope started to walk away.

"Wait" I called out to her and she spun around, she tilted her head slightly "C-can we talk?" Hope took a step closer to me "A-about us I mean" She stumbled back in surprise.

"Ok" Hope quietly said and we walked to the side of the school and found a bench to sit on, " You want to start?" She asked me

"Yeah"

* * *

_Before Landon left the docks and saw Hope_

_Hopes POV_

I was walking out the school after another long day, I thought about wolfing out in the woods but I was just gonna go to the docks and write in my journal.

I was walking up to the dock when I saw Landon sitting on the edge of it and fiddling with his guitar and then he started to strum a beautiful melody, I hid behind a bush and just listened.

He started to sing, _God I missed his voice_ I thought.

**I'm broken, tell you I'm fine**

**But you wouldn't believe me**

**If you knew the things that crossed my mind**

**And I'm hurting, but I show no sign**

**'Cause I'm afraid to give in, Break down and waste your time**

**(Two, three)**

**Now I'm begging you to come and pull me out the fire**

**Come and save me like you did when we were young**

**Oh please come bring me up from my lowest, take me higher**

**Can you see me through the ashes and the smoke?**

**I'm lonely, It's been so long**

**Since I've felt loved, smiled, felt strong**

**And what can I do when I'm not friends with my reflection**

**When I don't understand affection like you do**

**(Two, three)**

**I'm begging you to come and pull me out the fire**

**Come and save me like you did when we were young**

**Oh please come bring me up from my lowest, take me higher**

**can you see me through the ashes and the smoke?**

**You say that you'll help me, tell me I'm worth it**

**But I don't deserve it, I don't deserve it**

**It's easy for you 'cause you know you're perfect**

**And I need your hand but I don't want to burn it**

**There's blood on the counter and tears on the pages**

**While I write you a letter and then I quickly erase it**

**I'm shattered and beat down, broken and weak now**

**So I'm begging you to come and pull me out the fire**

**Come quickly, 'cause I'm burning up inside**

**Oh please just bring me up from my lowest, take me higher**

**Can you see me through the ashes and the smoke?**

**Pull me out**

**Pull me out**

**Pull me out**

The song ended and he sighed and said "I miss you Hope" I gasped, I was hoping he didn't hear me so I ran back to the school and I sat in the front on the school leaning against the wall, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from falling.

After a few minuets I wiped my tears and opened my journal to write when I heard footsteps and I snapped my head up to see Landon, I panicked for a second and just said "Hey"

"Hey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of pt 1? Comments are always appreciated <3


	2. You were my light in the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see Hopes PTSD of being stuck in Malivore and Handon talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw in this 2 shot Clark never was with Hope in Malivore

"You want to start?" Hope asked Landon who was just sitting awkward on the bench.

"Yeah"

There was a short silence before answering, " Ok...I know that there is a lot going on between us and we don't know what _we_ are but you do know that I still love you right" Landon said

"That's not what you said at the docks" Hope mumbled and Landon just threw his head back and sighed, he looked back at Hope who had her head faced down fiddling with the zipper of her jacket

Landon put his hand on Hope's knee to which she pulled away, "I never said I don't, but you have to understand with Rafael leaving I- , I have no one."

"You have me, Landon!" She snapped, "You have me to talk to, I'm supposed to be the one to help you feel better."

"You wouldn't understand!" Landon yelled back, until he realized what he said was a mistake.

Hope's face lit up with shock, "Wouldn't understand?"

He sighed "Hope I-I didn't mean it like that" in response Hope threw her hand up stopping him from talking any further.

"You have no idea-" She stopped herself from saying something she might regret, "I think we're done here" Hope said calmly.

* * *

Hope's POV

I was walking back into the school hoping not to run into someone because if I did with all the emotions I was feeling I don't think I could control myself.

I was walking back to my room when I ran into Lizzie, "Hey Hope"

"Hey" I said trying to keep this conversation short.

Lizzie caught my heavy breathing and me shaking, "Hey are you ok?" She asked with a worried voice

"I-I'm fine" I lied

"Really because you certainly don't look _fine_ " Lizzie was right, I wasn't _Fine_ "Hey, you can talk to me-"

"I'm fine Lizzie ok, just leave it!!" Her face lit with pure shock, I didn't mean to snap like that, "I-I'm sorry"

I sprinted back to my room and on my way there the hall lights started to flicker, _no no no don't do this, you can control this you have to_ , I thought to myself.

I walked into my room and my magic was suddenly not in my control any more, a blast shatter the light bulbs in my room.

It was almost pitch black, I usually kept the light on in my room only because ever since I got out of Malivore the darkness was just unbearable, my breath got heavier and heavier with each second that pasted.

Fear washed over me and I remembered what it was like back in Malivore, the silence, the loneliness, and worst of all the darkness.

* * *

Landon's POV

My thoughts were all over the place, this was the absolute worst time to lose both my brother and the love of my life, Hope was right, I should've talked to her.

I walked through the front doors and at the end of the hall I saw lights flicker on and off, then I heard "I'm fine Lizzie ok, just leave it!!" I sprinted down to the hall to see Lizzie walking towards me.

"MOPHEAD!" Lizzie yelled "What the hell did you do?!?"

"Lizzie, what happened?" I asked.

She scoffed at me "You better fix whatever is going on between you and Hope right now before I drag your ass to the Malivore pit"

She stormed off and I was left standing there then...

_Crackle_

The sound of electricity came from Hope's room at the end of the hall, I quickly ran to her room a busted open the door expecting to see a monster or anything else but I saw nothing, literally it was so dark in the room but I could still see Hope on her knees in the middle of the room.

"Hope?, HOPE!" I ran to her to see what happened.

She was breathing hard, I couldn't tell if she was crying or not, "Hey Hope look at me" I said calmly.

"L-Landon?" She said softly, her head crashed onto my shoulder and the breathing turned into sobbing.

"Its ok, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" I rubbed her back and held her head close to mine.

"You need to get away from me Landon I cant control myself" She lifted her head up to look at me, I shook my head.

"No, I'm not going remember you're stuck with me...Forever"

"NO LANDON, Leave please I cant risk hurting you, I cant control myself I'm to..... _Broken_ " The word echoed through my mind.

"Hey, no you are not broken Hope, you are the strongest person I have her met, you are the most loving and kind hearted woman in the world and I messed up bad when I made you feel like I couldn't have you to lean on" I explained with a small smile, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know, the light went out and I just felt s-scared, like I was back in Malivore"

"Don't worry ok?, I will never go anywhere I will stay with you, Always"

Hope smiled slightly "and Forever"

Hope calmed down and the lights came back on, "I missed you" Landon said.

"I know" Hope looked at me who was very confused look.

"I heard you on the docks" my eyes almost popped out.

"Really, well I hope I wasn't to bad" I chuckled and so did Hope.

"I missed you to" she smiled.

"I'm never letting go of you again" I leaned my forehead on hers and closed my eyes finally feeling that same happiness I always felt with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda rushed but I hope you like it, Thank you for reading


End file.
